Liana Woods
Liana Woods '''is the wife of Jake Novoa and mother of Jax and Jessie Novoa.The hidden true Main Antagonist of Season 4, She was thought to be dead for most of Jax's life and was mentioned a few times in Season 2. In Season 4, it is revealed that she is actually alive and is living with Jax's long lost younger sister, Jessie. Through mysterious and unknown events, she had left when Jax was younger and had taken Jessie with her, it's later revealed that she has been secretly hiding from her husband, Jake Novoa. She really missed Jax but her true intent was to use them both to take over realm by making Emma put all her power in the orb by putting the spell in the Conjurepedia to take her down stealing all the powers she took and taking over the realm she believed the real power lies with the witches. She is portrayed by Betty Monroe. Physical Appearance She has brown eyes and dark brown hair, and both her children resemble her that way. She also has curly hair. She wears a lot of colorful blouses and pants with sandals. Powers and Abilities *Spell Casting'- She can cast spells. She cast a spell that made him able to talk in Stop Emma. *'Telekinesis'- In a flashback in Stop Emma, she uses her powers to levitate objects. She used her powers to send Emma flying in A Girl's Sacrifice. *'Conjuration'- In Mommie Dearest she conjured a basket of bunnies. *'Remote Teleportation'- In a flashback in Stop Emma, she uses her powers to teleport the teacher. *'Teleportation'- In A Girl's Sacrifice, she teleported in and out of Emma's house. *'Mind control'- She was able to use this power to force Jax to tell her who was calling and to sit down in Mommie Dearest. In A Girl's Sacrifice, she forced Andi to tell her who texted. *'Molecular Immobilization'- She froze Jax and allowed him to talk. She did this by slowing sown molecules to the point tht they appear frozen. *'Force Field'- She created a force field around The Principal and Evil Emma, so they wouldn't go anywhere. *'Thermokinesis'- She vaporized Andi's phone into a bunch of pieces. *'Deflection'- She used this to deflect Diegos Iceball at the force field. *'Electrokinesis'''- She used this to fry Maddies sweater. Gallery 1698d4.jpg 19f8b2.jpg 1ff1c2.jpg SquareOne.jpg Liana409.jpg 2a65d9.jpg AndilaughingatLiana.gif|Liana attempting to cast a spell (gif) Liana&Ursula408.png Jessie&Liana408.png Q5AVjMQ413.jpg MV5BMTc1MzA0MzY3Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ4MTgzNjE@ V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BNzI5NzA4MjgyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzI4MTgzNjE@ V1 SX1024 CR0,0,1024,565 AL .jpg Liana looking at her children.jpg MV5BMjM1MTIwNjgyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTk3MTgzNjE@ V1 SX1303 SY591 .jpg MV5BMTQ5OTIxNzY5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzk3MTgzNjE@ V1 SX1303 SY591 .jpg Novoa Family.jpg Liana breaking witch trap.png Image-E366 55B9A940.jpg Image-42C4 55B9A93D.jpg Liana casting spell.png Flashback 2.png Entering the magic orb.jpg Image-D9D2 55BC044B.jpg Liana Orb.jpg Liana trapping the gang in lockers.gif Ursula and Liana.png Novoas(6).jpg Jax, Liana, and Ursula.jpg Mother and son.png Liana 409.png Dab1cc3abf6aca3c0c65 409.jpg Liana talking to her son.jpg Trivia *Ursula Van Pelt is her friend, who has been secretly watching over Jax. *She was originally thought to be a Human. *She wants to make Emma powerless. *She wants Jessie and Jax to be nice to each other. *She is revealed to be alive. *She was hiding from Jake Novoa. *She was living with Jessie. *She lives in Hollywood, Florida. *She wanted to take Jax and Jessie with her but Jake took Jax. *She left Jax and Jake when Jax was seven years-old *She was staying with the Van Pelt family *It is revealed in Stop Emma that she is a witch. *Her magic is green, same as Ursula and Maddie. *She is a bad witch. *She believes that Emma will destroy everything and everyone around her. *She is the first witch to have two signature hand moves. *She is one of the most powerful witches in the realm. *She was sent to Limbo in A Girl's Sacrifice. Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Every Witch Way Category:Season 4 Category:Villains